Dragonslayer Armour
The Dragonslayer Armour is a boss in Dark Souls III. Description A suit of armor that belonged to a dragonslayer from times long past. It is controlled by the Pilgrim Butterflies that soar high above Lothric Castle and guard the entrance to the Grand Archives. It wields a gigantic shield and a greataxe infused with lightning. Location Found on the highest level of Lothric Castle, along the path that leads to the Grand Archives. Fight overview Strategy The Dragonslayer Armour uses attacks that are characterized by gulf swings and occasional overhead attacks. It deals large amounts of damage to any character regardless of their resistances. The best tactic for dealing with this boss is to constantly roll away from its attacks and land one of your own. It also deals a huge amount of stamina damage if you try blocking. It is essential when fighting this boss to remain under 70% Equip Load so that you can roll at a fast pace. Since the fight will be characterized by dodging, it would be advisable to not be overencumbered and have a slow pace roll. The boss uses its greataxe for overhead chops and wide gulf swings, but it will use its shield with startling speed to break your defense. In the second stage of the fight, it will use shield combos or use its shield before its greataxe. When fighting this boss, it is necessary to remember not to get greedy with attacks and to have a faster roll speed. Summons *Eygon of Carim - Only if the player has not purchased any dark miracles from Irina. *Sirris of the Sunless Realms - If the player has progressed through her questline and accepted her offer to serve as their knight. Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *The Dragonslayer Armour has a few parryable attacks, but will not become open for a riposte after successfully performing one. In the same manner, he can be staggered after sustaining enough consecutive hits, but will not become open for a riposte afterward. *The Dragonslayer Armour is an abyssal enemy, rendering him weak against the Wolf Knight's Greatsword and the Farron Greatsword. *Using only Pestilent Mist against the Dragonslayer Armour will not activate the second phase of the fight and will also trigger a unique death animation. *If the Dragonslayer Armour is interrupted during its stagger animation that transitions into the second phase, it will not buff its greatshield with lightning and will continue to use its first phase moveset, making it considerably easier to fight. Trivia *The description of the Iron Dragonslayer Set, dropped by the Iron Dragonslayer in the Ringed City, reveals both are the same entity from Lothric Castle, having eventually ended up in the swamp and been reanimated by its memories. *The Dragonslayer Armour may be the armor once worn by the dragonslayer who served Lord Gwyn's Firstborn and Dragon Slayer Ornstein in the description of Sacred Oath. *The Dragonslayer Armour will occasionally spurt blood when hit, and grunt when attacking. It is unknown whether this implies that the owner's body was still inside the armor when it was possessed, or if it's simply a developer oversight. Gallery 374320 20160428224528 2.png|Dragonslayer Armour Dragonslayer Armour1.png Pilgrim butterfly.jpg|Pilgrim Butterfly Unknown.jpeg|Iron Dragonslayer Armour Videos Music Yuka Kitamura - Dragonslayer Armour (Full In-Game version) (Dark Souls III Complete Original OST) Yuka Kitamura - Dragonslayer Armour (Alternative Unused version) (Dark Souls III Unused Soundtrack) See also *Iron Dragonslayer References pl:Zbroja zabójcy smoków (Boss) Category:The Ringed City: Enemies